Back to you
by the-true-mockingjay
Summary: We all know the story of Katniss and Peeta... but what about Finnick and Annie? This fic follows their journey through the books - and even a little after. AU because I'm changing a few things, such as the death of my favorite character :) Please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi y'all!** ** I apprectiate all the reviews I can get, good or bad, they all help me in some way right!? So I am really excited to be writing about my favorite couple in the whole wide world Annie and Finick! So cute right!? Anyways this story is from the Quarter Quell all the way to the Mockingjay and more! Enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter one: the reaping

He stands there staring at the justice building stairs. He tried to look anywhere but at her; he didn't want to see the pain or worry on her face that he is sure would mirror his own if he weren't trying to keep up his facade for the cameras. On the outside he looked as excited as a kid getting locked in a candy store, but on the inside he felt helpless. He just wanted to hold her and take her home. The only thing he could do now was wait and hope.

_Not her. Please not her_. He thought to himself. As Laurina walked over to the bowl that held the names of the woman victors who were potentially going back into the games. His heart was flying and he felt more nervous then when snow had told him about the job he had to do for him all those years ago. _Anyone but her._

"Ladies first!" Laurina said in her chirpy accent as she put her hand in the bowl and swished it around. Everyone stared on in anticipation. She plucked a card out of the pile of names and brought it back to the microphone with her.

"Annie Cresta!"

And his whole world shattered. He wanted to look at her, the pain inside him overwhelming, but he knew that would just bring attention to himself and that fact that he loved this girl with all he had. She started to scream and he almost broke down and ran to her. To hold and comfort her. Finally he gave in and looked over at the girls section. He could see her. Tears streaming down her face, shock and utter fear in her eyes. He hated what the Capitol has done to her. It pained him to see her like this. But just then he heard someone mumbling.

He turned his head to the front of the crowd of woman (it was more or less a group since there were only five other victors besides Annie) to see his long time friend and mentor, Mags stepping up onto the stage. He looked on in confusion for a minute before he realized what just happened. Mags had volunteered for Annie. Annie's screaming had turned into shallow sobs and she was escorted away by some peacekeepers, not wanting her to cause anymore of a scene.

" Now for the boys!" Laurina said in the same excited tone. He really didn't like his district escort.

"Finnick Odiar!"

He tore his eyes away from the scene that was going on behind him as the peacekeepers were dragging away the love of his life to see that he was being beckoned to the stage. It took all that he had left in him to smile, and stride up to where Mags and Laurina were standing. No one volunteered for him.

" Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your district four tributes for the 75th annual hunger games, Mags Partridge and Finnick Odiar! May the odds be ever in your favor." Laurina exclaimeD. She them motioned for them to shake hands and led them back into the justice building. An odd sense of deja vu hit finnick as he walked through those doors, a tribute once again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter one. Chapter two is already lined up and ready to go. I hope you liked this chapter, although it was pretty boring it only gets better from here. I will update on Saturdays and Wednesday's and possibly any other day if I can't wait for you to read the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**hi y'all! Ch 2 here!**

**Please review because I want to know how im doing, if you like the story, and if I should do anything at all to improve it! Thanks:)**

* * *

Chapter two: last goodbye

As they walked through the justice building he noticed something strange. They weren't heading upstairs to the rooms where you say goodbye to your loved ones, they were heading towards the back door, the one that leads straight to the train.

"Where are we going?" Finnick asked the peacekeeper who was keeping an annoyingly close distance between them, as if he didn't want them to run.

"No goodbyes this time Odiar, this year we go straight to the train." the peacekeeper told him as they stepped out of the back door to the justice building and onto the train platform.

"You can't do that!" Finnick shouted as he whipped around to stare the peacekeeper down. Just then he heard a whimper from his left side. He turned his head to see Annie standing at the rope dividing the station from the rest of the district.

"Finnick." she whispered, as if she was to exhausted to say his name any louder. He ran straight to her, not caring that the peacekeepers were trying to hold him back. He just pushed them aside and made his way to the girl he loved.

She jumped over the rope and ran right into his open arms. He enveloped her in a tight embrace and she never wanted him to let go. She felt him kiss the top of her head but wasn't satisfied. She looked up at him and kissed him hard an the mouth, not caring who saw, all she cared about was how much she loved him and how much she needed him to stay with her. They broke apart and embraced once more, not wanting to let go of one another.

"Annie you need to listen to me." he whispered in her ear. " I'm going to come back to you, I promise. Annie I love you more then anything. Don't forget that, okay? Promise me you won't forget that."

"I promise." she whispered, tears flowing from both their eyes. " I love you Finnick. So much."

"Let's go Odiar, times up." the peacekeeper said as he grabbed a hold of Finnick's arm and started to drag him away.

"I'll be back Annie! I promise!" he exclaimed as she got farther and farther away from him.

" I love you." she said back. He couldn't hear her, but he saw her say it. That was enough for him, he knew he had to come back to his Annie.

He got on the train and watched as it pulled out of the station, wanting one more glimpse of her. Mags came over and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes that reflected his own. She embraced him as if he was some lost child she wanted to protect. "You will get back to her." she mumbled. She pulled back to look at his face and wiped a tear form his eye. Mags was more of a mother to Finnick then anyone. He didn't have a family anymore, a blood family that is. His family now was Annie and Mags, the two people he loved more then anything.

"Thank you." he said to back to her. He felt guilty because he was mopping while Mags had also been reaped, and she didn't get the chance to say goodbye. "I'm sorry." he then said to her.

She whacked him in the arm with her hand as hard as she could. "don't you dare say your sorry! I'm old Finnick, if it's my time, then that's okay with me. You think I could stay at home, watch you and Annie in the games as I wither and die? Not a chance. This is my choice boy, all I want is for you to get home and marry that beautiful girl." she said. He looked at her, searching for any sign of remorse for what she had done for him. He could only find pure confidence and sincerity in her eyes.

"I understand. Thank you Mags, I could never repay you for what you did for Annie. But did you have to hit he so hard?" he joked and she hit him again, chuckling as she did so.

He laughed to but not for long. He couldn't stop thinking of Annie. The way she screamed when her name was called, and how he wasn't going to be there for her when she went into one of her fits. Finnick had one thing on his mind and one thing alone. How was he going to get back to his beloved Annie?

* * *

**thanks for reading! Chapter three will be here on Wednesday:) happy holidays:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this far. Sorry. I haven't updated in a while. Make sure you review because I love them! So we are in the Capitol now! Yay! Who is the first person Finnick will see? Read and find out:)**

* * *

Chapter three: to the Capitol

Finnick rode the train mostly in silence. The only person he would talk to was Mags, and even with her he was distant. He was only thinking of Annie.

On the second day they arrived in the Capitol. He stood from his bed and went over to the window. He could see the beautiful mountains surrounding the city and thought that maybe the city wasn't so ugly after all. Maybe it was just the people. There was a knock on the door a moment later. He walked over and opened it to see an attendant standing awkwardly holding a letter. She was maybe a foot shorter then him and with a ghastly green wig on and an ugly red jump suit that all the workers on the train had to wear. She stood looking at him and then averted her eyes, blushing profusely. He wondered why she was blushing so much until he looked down and realized he was only standing in his boxers.

"A message for you from the president." she said sheepishly, still trying to avert her eyes.

" How did you get this?" Finnick asked, "We haven't even left the train yet."

"I had strict orders sir, to give this to you before you got off the train but when we were in the Capitol." she replied, and with that she turned and walked swiftly away, but not before she took one more good look at his muscular frame.

He shut the door and plopped back down on his bed. Opening the letter, he found two slips of paper. One was addressed from Plutarch Heavensbee, the other from president Cornelius Snow. He put the paper from Plutarch into his pocket and opened the letter from president Snow. It read:

_So sorry to hear that you have been reaped. That's just how things work, never know what's going to happen, especially at reapings, it is a shame though. You are my best worker. But while your here better put you to good use. Mrs. Sapphire Pilopes is suppose to be expecting you tonight at 8:30 sharp. It is in you and your little friends best interest that you attend this "meeting" and keep her entertained. You know which friend I am talking about right. I wonder how she is coping in your absence. Shame she lost her mind like that. It is a good thing that your friend Mags volunteered for her; I don't think she could handle an experience like the arena again. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her._

_Cornelius Snow_

Finnicks heart sank into his stomach as he read the letter over again in his head. Snow knew exactly what was going to happen at the reaping. He knew he and Annie both were going to get chosen. He also knew some how Mags was going to volunteer. And now that Annie wasn't going to be here with him he couldn't protect her.

"How could I be so stupid!" he shouted as he crumpled the letter and threw it across the room. He slammed his fist into the wall as Mags opened the door and stepped inside.

Mags quietly walked over and picked up the crumpled up piece of paper and read it as Finnick flopped onto his bed and buried his face in the pillow. He didn't want to show Mags how frustrated he was, even though he knew she could already tell by the performance he made at her entrance.  
Mags leaned over and tapped Finnick's shoulder. He looked up at her and saw a pained expression on her face and worry in her eyes.

"Mags. She is going to be okay, right? He wouldn't hurt her would he? She's never done anything wrong!" he exclaimed and threw his head back into the bed. He knew the answers to the questions he had just asked. The truth was, Snow would hurt her. She was not going to be okay unless Finnick did whatever the president wanted him to. He was a slave and he could do nothing about it.

"Sh," Mags hushed to him as she stroked his head, " She will be just fine, Finnick. Don't worry about her, she is probably safe at home right now worrying about you like always. Now get up. We need to get our butts off this train before they come and 'escort' us out of here." With that Mags grabbed Finnick by the arm and hauled him up to his feet. Of course he more or less stood up himself because Mags was not strong enough to lift his huge body. He gathered his things and walked out the door of his room with Mags.  
They made their way down the hall to the exit door to be greeted by Laurina.

"Good morning!" Laurina chirped as Finnick and Mags came into sight.

"Good morning." Finnick said back in a less enthusiastic tone. Mags just nodded to Laurina as she couldn't really speak very well; not since her stroke. It seemed as if only Finnick and Annie understood her mumbling these days.

They walked off the train together and made there way to a fancy car with blacked out windows. For this, Finnick was grateful. He didn't want the Capitol woman to be noticing him anymore then they already were. If they saw him in a car they would probably lay down in front of it just so they could stop it for him to talk to them.

A few minutes later they arrived at the training center. He looked up at the building and remembered the first time he saw it. As a young fourteen year old boy who didn't have a clue what he was getting himself into. Now he is a twenty-four year old man who has seen this building one to many times.  
They went in the front door that lead to the main lobby. As soon as he walked in he saw a familiar face and sighed with relief; Johanna Mason was standing at the elevators.

"Jo!" he exclaimed, trying to get her attention. She turned her head and caught sight of him.

"Finn!" she shouted back, as he made his way with Mags over to her. "Thank god you are here. I was about to kill Chaff a minute ago, I swear, if he makes one more comment about my ass I will rip..."

"Nice to see you too Johanna. You haven't changed a bit." Finnick laughed as he lead them into the elevator carrying his and Mags's bags.

"Hello Mags." Johanna said, turning to the old woman who was quietly humming to herself as the reunion between the two friends went on.

Mags nodded in a greeting manner and mumbled something that Johanna couldn't quite catch.

"What did she say?" she asked, turning to Finnick for a translation.

"She says you look well." he replied.

"Oh, thank you. You look great to Mags, just stunning." Johanna said, giving Mags a big smile. Mags smiled back her toothless grin.

"Hows Annie?" Johanna asked turning to Finnick. Annie was a very good friend of Johanna's, just like Finnick was.

"She's shaken up about the whole victors in the games thing. It didn't help her that she was called and now I'm in the games. I just hope she doesn't watch." Finnick says truthfully. He didn't want Annie watching the games because he didn't want her to see him in the arena and have a break down.

"I'm sorry you can't be with her. I know how much she means to you." johanna said.

"Thanks." he replied. Just then the bell dinged that meant that they had reached the floor for district four.

"This is us." Finnick said, turning to Johanna. "Jo I will catch up with you later. We can talk then, I really have something I need to talk to you about." he said, implying that it was not safe to talk where they were.

"Alright, I'll see you both in training tomorrow. See ya." she said, and with that, Finnick and Mags stepped out of the elevator and turned in time to wave one last good bye to Johanna.

Finnick brought Mags's bags to her room and then made his way to his. He laid his head down on the soft down pillows but he couldn't sleep. He opened the piece of paper addressed to him by Plutarch and read it. His mouth hung agape as he read the letter over and over again and again as if the words were going to change each time he read it. But they didn't. And now he knew that he had to talk to Johanna about one more thing. This letter changes everything.

* * *

**What was in the letter? You will just have to wait and see! Please review, even if it is just a smiley face or a weird word. It means a lot to me when you review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey y'all. Not sure if I will continue with this story unless you start reviewing. Don't know if people like it or not! Please don't make me stop writing this, I want to continue but if people aren't liking it then I can't continue. Please review! **

* * *

**_Chapter four: meetings_**

_"Annie?" Finnick asked. "What are you doing here?"_

_It was dark out. He could barely make out her figure but he knew it was her. It seemed to be dawn and the sun was just rising, adding an odd orangey glow to the surrounding area. There were tall green trees in every which way you turned, and tall grass blowing in the warm breeze. He could hear the trickling of water from some river off in the distance. He looked left and right and noticed a set of oddly placed rose bushes that were emitting their strong fragrance, and he could also smell the sticky, rusty, undeniable smell of blood. _

_Finnick looked behind him and saw lying on the ground a boy. Probably in his late teens early twenties, he was tall and muscular. He was wearing a short black t-shirt and long pants. What was really out of place was the array of knives the boys was carrying on his person, along with the trident sticking out of his chest. _

_He started to put the pieces together. All of a sudden knew where he was; the trees, the smell, the outfits, the knives, the trident, the dead boy, the blood. They were in the arena._

_He spun back around to see Annie standing there, her hands on her stomach. The sun had just risen above the horizon and he could now make out the expression on her face. It was twisted and contorted in pain and she was staring at him with fear in her eyes. _

_"Annie? What's wrong?" Finnick asked, taking a step toward her. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Annie talk to me!" he demanded._

_A tear slipped from her eye as she moved her hands from her abdomen, beneath them was a long gash that was bleeding profusely. _

_"I'm sorry Fin." she whispered, and her knees buckled. Finnick reached out and caught her in his arms. He put his hands on the wounds and tried to stop it from bleeding but in vain. _

_"Fin." Annie said in a barley audible voice. _

_"Yeah. I'm here Annie, I've got you. Your gonna be fine. Don't worry, I'm here. I'm here." he kept repeating._

_"Fin." she said again._

_"Sh. You need your strength." he said. A tear pricking at the corner of his eye._

_"Fin. Fin I love you. Don't forget, okay? Don't forget me." she whispered. And then her body went limp. The sound of a cannon went off in the distance._

_"Annie? Annie wake up. Wake up sweetheart. Come on please open your eyes. You can't leave me. Please! I love you." he whimpered, tears streaming down his face. _

_When she didn't wake up Finnick kissed her head and closed her eyes. "I love you, I love you, I love you." he repeated over and over again._

_Just then a hover craft appeared and ripped Annie out of Finnick's arms. He tried to hold onto her, but the crafts claws were to strong. It took Annie away, and with her, his reason to live. _

_"No!" he shouted up at the craft as he watched her lifeless body rise into the machine and disappear. _

Finnick woke with a start. His hair clung to his forehead and sweat was dripping from every part of his body. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. For a moment he thought he was still in the arena, but there was this beeping that was so annoying he couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

He turned his head to see his alarm clock glowing in the room and it read 8:00. He turned the alarms off and stood up, he had to be at Sapphire's in a half an hour. He lazily walked from his bed into his bathroom, rid himself of his cloths, and stepped in to take a quick shower.

Finnick leaned his head against the bathroom wall, images from his dream still looming in the back of his mind.

"It was just a dream Finnick. Get a grip." he said to himself.

A few minutes passes and he decided that it was a good time to get out of the shower. He stepped out and wrapped himself in a towel and walked into his overly stocked closet. Pulling on a blue button down shirt and a pair of denim jeans, he looked at himself in the mirror and made a promise to himself that this would be his last client. Finnick Odiar was done being a sex slave for the Capitol.

He walked out of the building into a waiting car that held a woman that he knew all to well. He stepped into the car and turned to the woman and smiled his most seductive grin.

"Hello Sapphire."

* * *

"It's tropical. My husband has been talking for weeks about the layout and how plush the greenery will be. And the animals there, simply marvelous! It is going to be an interesting game this year. Oh, and something about wedges, I don't know, I never really pay attention to him." Sapphire said.

"Anything else I should know about this arena? I am, after all, going to be the one in it, you wouldn't want me to get hurt, would you? Are you sure you told me everything?" Finnick replied in his seductive demeanor.

They were lying in Sapphire's bed, Finnick on his back as Sapphire splayed her body across him. He was looking down at her with a penetratingly sexy gaze as she tried to hide her face in the crook of his neck.

"Oh Finnick, of course I don't want you to get hurt, but that's all I know darling." she said back with a sad expression on her face. " Now be quiet doll, I'm trying to sleep." she groaned. She then turned over, releasing Finnick from her grip, and started snoring almost immediately.

It was about midnight when Finnick decided that it was time for him to go back to his sweet at the tribute building. On his way in, he was sure to be extra quiet to not wake Mags, only to find out she was already awake, and waiting for him.

"I thought you would be back sooner." Mags said with an apologetic look on her face. She didn't want Finnick to feel as if she was to involved in his business.

"So did I." Finnick sighed . "I forgot that Sapphire likes it when I stay until she falls asleep. Plus I had to really work my way into getting the little freaking information I got out of her." he said with a little more venom than intended. He really didn't blame Sapphire for not knowing a lot about the arena, he knew that she was just the wife of a gamemaker and she wasn't very interested in what her husband was doing when it came to his work. Actually, she wasn't really interested in her husband at all, no matter what he was doing.

Finnick never really understood the relationships in the Capitol; it seemed as if everyone was just ready to jump into bed with someone else if they were remotely attractive. There was no bond of love, no commitment, nothing even remotely close to what he and Annie have. Annie and him had a real love, one that was not able to be broken by even something so awful as the hunger games. He loved everything about Annie. How her hair looked when she woke up in the morning and it was all tangled up on one side of her head. How her eyes always lit up when he came into the room, and how she always knew what he was thinking before he even finished thinking it himself. He loved how the color green looked on her slight figure, and when her hair was curled it would frame her face so beautifully and bounced ever so slightly so that she looked like a goddess every time he looked at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mags said, bringing Finnick out of the thoughts of his beloved.

"No. I think I'm just going to go to bed." he said.

"A message came for you."

"Oh god not another. I thought Sapphire was my last client!" Finnick groaned as his face turned to the ground, crestfallen.

"Not that kind of message. It's from a very good friend of ours." Mags replied with a slight smirk on her face.

"Who?" Finnick asked.

"Read it." Mags urged as she pushed the note into Finnick's hand.

Finnick opened the note and read:

_Meet me tomorrow on the roof. 8:00. If your not busy, that is. We can talk then_  
_Johanna_

Finnick looked up at Mags and smiled. Finally, something he could look forward to for the first time since he had gotten to the Capitol, a friend to talk to. Mags smiled back and she stood, taking Finnick by the arm.

"Will you do me the pleasure of escorting me back to my room, Mr. Odiar?" she mumbled.

"It would be my pleasure." Finnick replied. They walked down the hallway arm in arm. When they arrived at Mags's room Finnick kissed her hand and watched her walk into her room.

When the door was shut he walked back to his room and laid down in his bed. He went back to his thoughts of Annie and made a list in his mind of all the things he loved about her, dozing off in a peaceful slumber, his arms around the pillow next to him pretending it was the girl he loved more than anything. He didn't have any nightmares that night, and all he dreamt about was Annie.  
He felt a hand on his arm and thought he must be in sleep.

"Annie." he whispered, thinking he was in a dream and that she was in the room with him, reaching out to hold the man she loved.

"Wakey Wakey lover boy. Time to get up." a mans voice replied.

Finnick was yanked from his bed and onto the floor, a person put a bag over his head while another tied his hands tightly behind his back. Finnick fought hard to try and escape but it was no use. There were to many and he couldn't see.

"The president would like a word with you." a man said. Then something pricked his arm and everything went dark.

* * *

**As I said please review! Even if it is bad! I need to know if you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry I didn't update sooner! I didn't mean to leave y'all hanging. I promise I won't make a habit out of it. **

**Anyways, here is the next chapter, it is the longest one yet so enjoy:)**

**Love y'all please review**

**-LM**

* * *

Chapter 5: costumes

Finnick opened his eyes a crack to see only a bright light staring him down. Snapping his eyes shut again, he decided that he had to use his other senses to decide where he was. The foul smell of cleaning product was in the air, along with the smell of blood. Wondering if it was his own, he shifted the chair in which he was tied to in order to see if there was any pain; finding none, he assumed this room was used before him.

Opening his eyes again, he let them adjust to the bright light enough to make out more of the features of the room. It was all white, white walls, white door, white everything. Looking down he tried to see how tightly he was bound to the chair at his hands and feet. His wrists were tied in chains along with his feet and they were cold, made out of steel. Just then the door opened and in stepped the man that Finnick could live one hundred years and be happy to never see again. President Snow was staring right at him with a scowl clear on his face. He walked over to where Finnick was seated and stood in front of him, staring him down.

Snow was dressed in one of the many suits that he owned, it was weird because he never dressed in all the eccentric colors that the people of the Capitol always wore. He looked almost normal, if you got passed the roundness of his belly and the sharp spikes in his beard. His hair was stark white and was slicked back on his head; his beard was short but it was styled so that the ends were in clumps that were gelled together to make them look like thorns sticking out of his face. His suit was a burgundy color, he never wore any shade brighter then that; his shoes were black and the light reflecting off them caused them to give off a soft glow. But the most prominent, most terrifying feature on this man, was his smile. His teeth were so bright they were blinding, and it was the most sinister look Finnick has ever seen on a man; but Snow was not smiling right now.

"Well Finnick, I can't say that I am overly happy with your performances lately." he stated. "You left Ms. Sapphire's without being dismissed, you did not come back and check up with your advisors after your meeting with her and well frankly, you just weren't as good. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Finnick looked at him in confusion. "Sir, I wasn't aware that I had to check in with Tellus, he is my new advisor right?" he asked. His voice was rough and groggy from the unexpected nap he had just taken on his way to wherever he was. "I wasn't told that I had to go to him after every meeting. I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." Finnick replies. He hung his head as to portray shame, even though he felt absolutely none. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Best if it didn't happen again." Snow said in malicious tone, he then turned to walk away.

"Sir?" Finnick beckoned as he was about to open the door. "I was wondering, when is my next client? I haven't been sent anything recently." he asked. Usually when he gets a client he is sent a packet on the person so that he knows them inside and out before there 'meetings'. He had to know the person well to keep up with the rouse.

"After the games of course." Snow replied with a sly smile, then turned on his heels and walked out the door.

Finnick sat there, mulling over what the president had just said. Did he expect him to make it out of the games alive? Did he want him to die in the games but just told him that as a ploy, to get his hopes up and guard down so that the game makers will kill him easier? The only thing Finnick now knew for certain was that even of he won the games, he would still be Snow's slave. This made him sick. He thought of this until about ten minutes later when a guard came in to take off the chains that were pinning him to the metal chair he occupied. They fell with a clatter as they hit the tile floor.

The guard took him by the arm and escorted him personally to a nearby elevator that took them down to the basement of the building. Waiting when the doors opened was a sleek black car with blacked out windows. When he climbed in, Finnick was surprised to see that the guard slipped into the front seat with the driver. Then it hit him. Snow didn't want him wandering off in the middle of the night to meet anyone. Well, looking at the time, it was more like the early morning, since it was four a.m..

The drive back to the tribute building was short. No one spoke and it was quite dark in the vehicle because of the black windows so Finnick couldn't tell who was in the car with him but he could hear them breathing. He was on high alert, maybe it was because in the games, being in the dark was dangerous, so when the door opened he almost lunged at the guard. He was escorted into the building and back up into his room.

"Stay put." one of the burly men said, and the door shut behind him. He could hear the footsteps walking away but didn't hear the elevator doors open or close. Finnick was stuck there for the rest of the morning. He walked over to the bed and layer down, trying to get some sleep before he had to get up for breakfast.

Finnick was not able to sleep well that night. The nightmares of that room tainted his dreams with images of Annie, her blood staining the white floor with bright red. She was being cut, on her wrist, her legs, her neck. None of the wounds were deep enough to kill, at least not very fast. She screamed for him to kill her, put her out of her misery, but he couldn't because he too was chained to a chair like her, but he was unscathed. Not a scratch was on his perfect skin as he watched his love bleed out. Snow stood in the corner of the room, laughing. The most evil sound Finnick had ever heard was erupting from this man as his bellows of laughter filled the room and made it all the more painful. He just wanted it to stop, the screaming, the bleeding, the laughing, stop stop stop!

"...stop. Finnick, stop screaming." Mags mumbled. Finnick shot up into a sitting position and looked around frantically.

"Where's Annie?" he asked as he stood up, not totally aware that he was no longer dreaming.

"Back in the district. Finnick, are you alright, you look exhausted." Mags mumbled on. She walked over to his tall form and put her hand on his head like a mother would her child to check if they had a fever.

"She's not here?" Finnick replied, slowly coming to the realization that he was just havering a bad dream.

"No. You were dreaming Finnick. I was getting ready for breakfast when I heard you screaming and came in here to check on you. You scared me." Mags gave Finnick a worried look.

"I'm sorry I scared you Mags, and I'm fine, really. I just had a nightmare, no big deal, I get them all the time."

"Well then hurry up and get dressed, we have a long day today." Mags said. She was not one to dwell on a subject for to long. She always said it's a waste of her time to dwell on something that already happened.

"Ugh, I totally forgot! Today is the tribute parade!" Finnick groaned. At least this year he didn't have to mentor another pair of kids through the games. The victors didn't think of their mentors as coaches this year, they were more like friends helping out. When Finnick and Mags were chosen at the reaping a friend of Finnicks, Marcus, stepped up as their mentor. Finnick hadn't seen him at all since that day, not even on the train.

"Yup. So let's go. You have to go to your stylist at noon and it's already eleven. Get going boy." mags mumbled on her way out of Finnicks room.

"Yes ma'am." Finnick stood and saluted her like a solider. Mags turned around and whacked him in the arm. "ow, ow, okay okay sorry. Just having a little fun." Finnick teased as he threw his arm around Mags and walked her out of the room and down the hall to the dining area. He looked around and determined that the guards had gone back to where ever they came from only hours ago.

"There you two are!" Laurina exclaimed. "I have been waiting for an hour!" She was sitting in her chair at the table with a new orange wig on to match the neon orange on the rest of her person. Her shoes were bright and vibrant and not to mention eight inches tall. Her dress was just as vibrant and she was glowing, but not necessarily in a good way.

"Nice to see you to Laurina, you look ravishing." Finnick said as he walked over and kissed her hand.

"Why thank you, but that won't get you out of trouble. Why on earth were you taking so long?" she asked.

"Finnick had a nightmare." Mags deadpanned. She then walked over to one of the many seats and filled her plate with the pastries that were set out for that mornings breakfast.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, maybe you should try some sleep sedatives! I have this doctor who..." Laurina continued.

"Where's Marcus?" Finnick interrupted. Marcus's seat was empty but his plate had been eaten off of and the chair was pushed out so he must have been there at some point.

"Oh, he went to talk with a few people. Sponsors and all, he's trying to win these games for you and you can't even get up on time." Laurina scowled at him like it was his fault that Snow decided to give him a surprise visit in the middle of the night.

"We are terribly sorry Laurina, it will not happen again, I promise." Finnick said, giving her one of his best sexy faces. They usually work on woman when he wants to get out of trouble. The only woman his sexy face didn't work on was Annie, she saw right through him.

"It better not. Now eat, you need to meet with your stylist in fifty minutes and you should be ten minutes early out of courtesy. So you have a half hour to eat and get dressed and make your way down to the remake room. Chop chop!" Laurina said, satisfied with her scolding.

Finnick walked over and sat down with Mags for breakfast. He piled his plate high with all the delicacies the Capitol had to offer. Mounds of cinnamon rolls and hot sausages, whole platters of bacon and piles of eggs with toast and an array of jams lined the table. It was a breakfast fit for a king and an army and Finnick didn't let a single drum go to waste. No one talked as the gorged themselves, the food was occupying their mouths to offer to get a word out.

When they finished eating, Mags and Finnick stood and walked toward the elevator. "Be on your best behavior please!" Laurina called after them.

"Never." Mags mumbled and a smile tugged on the corner of her lips.

Once in the elevator Mags and Finnick slumped over and waited for it to descend. Finnick was just trying to keep his eyes open, allowing them to droop occasionally before Mags could see and become worried. But of course, Mags saw everything.

"Sleep while they are prepping you. Then you don't have to listen to their constant badgering." Mags said.

"Good idea. I don't think I can handle someone telling me how gorgeous I am this early." Finnick said as he stood and posed for Mags. She just giggled and looked away. It had been a long time since Finnick had heard his old mentor laugh like that. It was nice to hear.

The elevator dinged and they both stood at the door and waited for it to open. When it did, a woman with brown hair and sharp feature was standing I front of it.

"Nice to see you two. Look at you gorgeous, all dressed up for whom may I ask?" Johanna said as she looked Finnick up and down. He was wearing a nice black suit with an orange tie he had put on to match Laurina's. He thought she would get a kick out of it and she did.

"Thanks Jo, and nice to see you too." Finnick replied as he and Mags stepped off the elevator.

"Yeah yeah, can you believe this." Johanna said motioning to a huge television with last years victors on it. "Everyone can't shut up about them! I mean seriously, she's just a brainless child and he's just as dumb for believing the game she's playing. This whole country must be full of idiots if they believe that that girl is in love with him."

"Johanna Mason, keep your voice down." Mags scolded. The whole place was crawling with peacekeepers.

"Sorry Mags."

"She's got something though." Finnick says. "Like this, I don't know, purity about her. She's like a child when it comes to certain things." When he says this his mind goes to Annie; how she wouldn't even look at him in a bathing suit the first time they went swimming. And how it took him months to convince her to skinny dip.

"Well I think it's stupid." Johanna replied, breaking his train of thought.

"Alright, let's go get this stupid costume thing over with. I want to take a nap." Mags mumbled as she pushed passed Finnick and Johanna to the remake room her stylist was waiting in.

Finnick turned to go to his remake room when Johanna caught his arm. "Eight o'clock tonight, got it?" she whispered. Finnick nodded and walked away.

When he entered the room a team of stylist walked over and started immediately talking to him. Each of them had a different color skin, onevred, one blue, the other a gasstly green. They asked him questions like, 'did you shower yet' or 'what did you put in your hair'. Finnick just ignored them all and went to sit in the chair he would be seated in for most of the day. It usually took them a while to make him over, what with the big costumes or monkey suits he was forced to wear.

Finnick was about to settle in for a nap when a woman walked in. She had on the largest hat Finnick had ever seen and long curly green hair was sticking out of it, she was short, but her platform six inch heels made up the height for her. Her dress matched her hair, it went to about her knees and was a blue green color. Her name was Valoriana, Finnick's stylist.

"Finnick darling!" she exclaimed. "How are you? Good? Good, now let's talk about this years costume." she said the words so fast Finnick had to replay it in his head score he could respond.

"My costume. Arn't I suppose to get makeuped or whatever you call it before you put that thing on me?" Finnick replied.

"This time I want to see it on you and put your makeup on with your costume. The costume is going to be a little... different this year." Valoriana said with a wink. She rumaged around in a bag and then pulled out a small box with the name FINNICK on it.

"Is that suppose to be where my accessories are? Because if it is then i don't think you have to put them on me before my makeup." Finnick said as he looked at the tiny box. He didn't see how his stylist could put him in the weird flashy cloths she always seems to dream up.

"Oh, no silly. This is your costume!" she exclaimed. She unlatched the box and grabbed it an held it up in pride. It was a small nit net that could probably hold two fish, if even that. It was gold and shinning and was tightly woven and there was a large knot in the front.

"Is that going on my head?" Finnick asked as he looked at the thing more closly.

"No. That's your costume for tonight! Don't you love it?" she gushed.

"um, sure?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading:) now please leave me a lovely review:) **

**Next chapter should be up Saturday so please check it out:) **

**Stay beautiful**

**-LM**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey y'all. i am soooo sorry this was not up on Saturday i lost power at my house, i live in the north east and we got hit with sooo much snow! anyways, i tried to get this up but the power went out:( please forgive me:(**

**this chapter is the tribute parade and most importantly, we get to meet the one and only, girl on fire!**

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own the hunger games or any of the characters they are all the wonderful creation of Suzanne Collins. i used alot of quotes from the book catching fire in this chapter so all credit for those goes to Collins. **

* * *

chapter 6: the tribute parade

"Sure?" Valoriana asked. "That's it? Your just sure? Darling it is genius!" she exclaimed.

"I love it Val, but don't you think I should be wearing a little more than just this?" Finnick asked, not worried about being mostly naked on live television but scared that Annie would see and be worried.

"No. darling you are gorgeous, everyone cant get enough of you! Trust me, you will steal the show this year I just know it. Not that stupid Cinna and his fire..."

"What was that? Are you jealous of Cinna, that designer from distract 12?" Finnick asked with a sly smile.

"No! I just think it is a little ridiculous to put a young girl in a suit of fire. A girl should look pretty, not viscous." the stylist said. "Now go put this on. I need to get started on your makeup."

"As you wish." Finnick said as he snatched the net out of her hand. Walking to the changing room he started to strip. By the time he got to the curtain he was only in his pants, the rest of his cloths left on the ground in a path behind him. He noticed that one of his woman stylist was staring at him so he struck a pose. She blushed and her red skin went even more red. Satisfied, Finnick stepped into the room and shut the curtain behind him.

"It's a little tight." he called to Val as he was trying the suit on, the knot was poking him in all the wrong places.

"Just move the knot around, I made it so that it was adjustable in case you didn't quite, um fit." She called back. He did as she said and the knot eventually covered him, but it took a lot of adjusting.

"Are you done in there?" Val called.

"Yup." Finnick said as he stepped out from behind the curtain. The whole team gasped at the sight of his frame and some even looked away to avoid the embarrassment of staring, some didn't care and just looked on in aw.

"Perfect! Beautiful! Amazing, Finnick you look spectacular doll." Val gushed as she walked around him in a circle to get a full view of him.

"Thanks to you." Finnick replied as he walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before plopping down in the chair, prepared for a total make over.

The team wasted no time getting to work. They put a cream on him the made his skin glow, then they painted his nails with a clear coat of nail polish. After that they sprayed his whole body a golden brown color to make him look even more tan. To top it all off they added a gloss to his eyes. "To make them stand out. You have gorgeous eyes." a stylist explained to him.

Finnick was done in no time, he didn't require much makeup in the first place plus he didn't have anything to put on or fit besides the net hanging around his thighs. He stood up and went over to the mirror on the far end of the room.

"Dang, I look good!" He praised himself. Finnick turned from side to side so that he could get a full view of his large frame. He really was glowing.

"Simply devilish darling." Valoriana chirped. She was standing behind him and holding a box of sugar cubes. "Here," she said handing him the box, "Go out and feed the horses. I'm pretty sure they get lonely out there and I'm guessing you are the only one done with your remake so far so go. Have fun, but don't you dare mess up any of my work or I swear I will claw those pretty little eyes out."

Val pushed Finnick out the door, but not before she gave him one good look to make sure everything was in its right place. "Gosh, you are pretty doll, I will give you that." and with that said, she turned and shut the door behind her, leaving Finnick alone in the hall.

He walked down to the back room where the horses would be held. The other tributes should show up withing the next hour or so because it was already half past four and the parade started at six. Finnick found his way down the rest of the hall to the horse stalls.

"Hey there big guy." Finnick said as he walked over to the horses labeled _District 4. _He fed the mammal a sugar cube and then popped one into his mouth. "I wonder what Annie's doing." Finnick thought aloud as he absentmindedly reached his hand up and stroked the horse. The horse gave a sound of satisfaction as Finnick continued to give it attention that it sorely lacked.

His mind was somewhere else though. It was back in District 4 with Annie. He thought about her more often than he would like, he didn't want to think about her to much because when he would come out of his day dream he realizes that he probably is never going to see her again. He always wonders what she is up to. How she is coping with his absence and how she is with her new neighbor Branci, a former victor and one of Finnick's friends. He had asked him to take care of Annie and Mags if he were to be reaped as soon as the announcement for the Quarter Quell was broadcasted. Of course, now he only had to take care of Annie since Mags was there with him.

"Nice look you got going there gorgeous" Johanna exclaimed as she walked in the room. "Loving it! Hey look if I look at it from the side I can just make out the size of your..."

"Wow Jo, you look good! Branches suit you." Finnick said, trying to take the subject off of his uncomfortable costume. Honestly if they had asked he probably would have strutted naked down the parade line, this net was just so uncomfortable he didn't want anyone bringing it up so he didn't have to think about it.

Johanna on the other hand might of had it worse then him. She was dressed in a brown dress made to look like a tree trunk and a hat filled with sticks and leaves. She was a walking tree and he knew she hated every minute of it.

"Branches? Ugh, the things sticking out of my head you mean? I look ridiculous! Really, my stylist has had us in trees for..."

"Forty years now, you've told me. That must be awful, wearing so many cloths." Finnick said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Johanna says smacking his arm playfully, "you know you love it, admit it. You just like to show off that pretty little body of yours to the entire country. I think the Capitol people would be more appalled by you wearing cloths!" Johanna snorted and then walked over to where a group of tributes had come in that Finnick had not noticed.

"Johanna!" Chaff bellowed when he saw the walking oak come into view.

"Oh gosh, help me." Johanna whispered under her breathe to Finnick. He just chuckled and led her over to where Chaff and Haymitch were conversing.

Chaff was dressed in in a farmers outfit, with denim blue overalls and a straw hat. His stub was sticking out of one of his sleeves of the long sleeve blue shirt underneath the overalls. Haymitch was dressed in a nice tuxedo and he looked semi sober for once. Ever since his victors won in the 74th annual Hunger Games he had sobered up a bit. It was a weird sight to Finnick because he had seen this man give no attention to anyone, tribute or not, and all of a sudden this pretend couple had his heart and mind set straight. It didn't seem right to Finnick. He had to know what this young girl victor named Katniss Everdeen was all about.

"Wow Finnick. Sexy stuff." chaff barked out a laugh when he saw the muscular boys costume.

"Like what you see?" Finnick chuckled as he walked over to the man and shook his good hand.

"You look ridiculous." Haymitch deadpanned. He walked over and offered Finnick a smile and a handshake.

"Nice to see you to Haymitch. Where are your tributes? I am dying to meet them." Finnick asked. Johanna just scoffed and stood silently, which was unlike her.

"They should be here any minute. I think Cinna and Portia have to show them how to work their costumes this year." Haymitch said as a small grin pulled at the corner of his mouth. He knew just how popular the young victors stylists were and he knew this could only help them. This only infuriated Johanna.

"Oh so they get the pretty costumes again. Gosh, what attention whore." she spat.

"Johanna!" Mags scolded as she walked up from behind them. "Be nice." she warned.

"I need a drink." Haymitch said as he turned and walked away. Chaff called over his shoulder for him to bring him some and Haymitch just showed him a thumbs up and kept walking. Typical Haymitch.

Just then Katniss Everdeen walked into the room. Looking a little lost, she walked over to the horses that had been brought out of their stalls a few moments ago and lined up in the correct order. She stroked one and fed it a sugar cube.

"Hey Fin. Go make friends with the girl on fire over there." Johanna suggested in a sarcastic manner.

"I just might." he replied and started to make his way over to the timid girl. He wondered how much of this innocent thing was an act. He has seen it done before, a person acts innocent until they are in the games and then turn ruthless. After all, his best friend played that card and is now standing behind him dressed as a tree.

He decides to go with his charm, to see if it will break through the barrier he can already tell she has put up around herself. Sneaking up behind her, and pops a sugar cube in his mouth and starts to chew. Startled, she turns around to see his face only inches from hers.

"Hello, Katniss," Finnick says to her, trying to hold back a laugh at the semi shocked expression on her face.

"Hello Finnick," she replies coolly, regaining her composure.

He takes in there position and decides to shift himself closer to her and then asks, "Want a sugar cube?" He offers her his hand that is piled with the white blocks. "They're supposed to be for the horses, but who cares? They've got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I...well, if we see something sweet, we better grab it up quick."

He inches his face ever so slightly towards hers, trying to read her expression. To her, he was just a Capitol pretty face that everyone knew as a handsome sex god. He was going to play that to his advantage.

"No thanks. I'd love to borrow your outfit sometime, though." she replies, taking in his form. He decides to take this time to switch the subject to her, after all he wanted her information, not to give out any of his. The best way to get information out of a woman, is to get her talking.

"You're absolutely terrifying me in that getup. What happened to the pretty litttle-girl dresses?" he says, licking his lips slightly. He knew this drove most woman wild, but he was almost hurt when he saw her give the slightest grimace of detest after he had done this.

"I outgrew them." she replied, standing a little taller. He almost laughed out loud at this little girl trying to act like an adult. He decided to take a different approach and talk to her about something that should really bother her, the upcoming Quell.

"It's to bad about this Quell thing." he said, taking the collar of his costume inbetween his fingers. It was a beautiful fabric and he only wished that his stylist would put him in something as comfortable as this. "You could have made out like a bandit in the Capitol. Jewels, money, anything you wanted."

"I don't like jewels, and I have more money than I need. What do you spend all your money on, anyway, Finnick?" she asked innocently. Oh she was good.

"Oh I haven't dealt in anything as common as money for years." Finnick replied.

"Then how do they pay you for the pleasure of your company?" Katniss asked. Finnick might have underestimated this fiery little victor.

"With secrets," he replies to her. Making her uncomfortable was now the goal so he tilted his head in so close he could almost taste the lip gloss on her mouth. "what about you girl on fire? Do you have any secrets worth my time?"

"No," she replies, trying to meet his calm demeanor but falling short, "I'm an open book. Everybody seems to know my secrets before I know them myself."

Finnick tries to think of some way to try and break through this little girls wall when he sees a tall blonde figure appear behind Katniss. Then, he's got it. "Unfortunately, I think that's true. Peeta is coming. Sorry you have to cancel your wedding. I know how devastating that must be for you." he says, popping another sugar cube into his mouth and walking away.

He returns to his chariot with a smile on his face. He knew with his last remark he had gotten through her. He saw it in her eyes as he was walking away. That uneasiness that someone might see there facade for what it was. That someone had caught onto the lie. He knew that look and knew he had won.

"Why the happy face?" Mags asked curiously as he walked onto the chariot.

"I made a new friend today Mags." he said offering his hand to the old woman to help her onto the carriage.

"I hope that is a good thing." she mumbles as the music starts to play. Looking up, Finnick sees the door open and he reaches out and squeezes Mags's hand before letting go.

The first chariot starts to move and before he knew it he was in motion. Before their carriage got out the door, both Finnick and Mags looked back to see two glowing lights flicker to life behind them. District 12 was on fire once more.

As the district 4 chariot enters the parade people started gasping and whooping at the sight of Finnick. Some of the woman even fainted when they saw he was wearing close to nothing. Finnick just smiled and waved and blew kisses in every direction as Mags just stood bored.

The cheering for him quickly shifted when the people got a glimpse of the so called star crossed lovers. Their faces became plastered to the screen in the front of the parade and everyone's eyes were glued to them.

They were holding hands again, like last year, but this time there was something different Finnick noticed in Katniss. She was more, fierce. Determined, she actually looked like a force to be reckoned with and that was a dangerous thing, but for her, not for Finnick.

The ceremony went by like it always did, boring and long and by the time it was over, Mags had actually fallen asleep in the carriage. The horses pulled them through the double doors at the end of the way and then everyone was able to breathe. That was over and done with, now all they had to do was get through two weeks of training and another games, simple.

Finnick turned in the cart and looked at Mags. Feeling sorry for the old woman that had risked so much or him, he scooped her up into his arms bridal style and carried her all the way back to her room. Once there, he laid her down gently and covered her with the blankets, but first taking her shoes off. Once she was situated, he went into his room and sprawled out on the bed. Looking at the clock, he saw that it read seven fifty. He had to meet Johanna on the roof in ten minutes.

Groaning dramatically, he got off the bed and changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Then, he made his way out of his room and to the elevator that would take him to the twelfth floor and, his goal, the roof access.

Once on the appropriate floor, he made his way to the door and up the stair to the windy, chilly roof.

Johanna was waiting there with her arms crossed and her foot tapping the ground. She had been anxious to talk to him all day, he could tell from her jittery behavior and the fact that she barely spoke the whole time unless it was to make a rude comment about something. It was out of character for her to be so nonvocal.

"Took you long enough." she remarked as she walked over and to stand in front of him. "Listen up bud because I am only going to say this once. This changes everything. It's about little miss girl on fire."

* * *

**gosh, that was fun.**

**the next chapter is really important and sets the whole story up for the whole ride. it is going to be fun:)**

**i will certainly have it up on Wednesday :)**

**as always, please review, it means the whole wide world to me, and that's a lot!**

**stay beautiful,**

**-LM**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! how are we all? first i would like to thank those who are reviewing, i really appreciate it!**

**Second, someone asked me if it was going to be a happy ending and i can say yes. It will be a VERY happy ending.**

**This is a kind of short chapter, but it sets us up for a lot of what is going to happen in the future, and it shows us a scene we never got to see, a behind the scenes scene type thing.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the hunger games series or its characters, that honor goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**Fact about me you would never know: i am a third degree black belt in taekwondo**

* * *

chapter seven: news

"What about her?" Finnick asked as he walked over to the edge of the building. He knew why Johanna had picked this spot to talk, with all the wind and surrounding noise from the street, there is no way a bug could pick up their conversation.

"She's the symbol." Johanna said. Finnick just looked at her in confusion so she clarified, "The rebellion needs her. For some stupid reason she is the one that just so happened to start this mess with those berries last year and she is the one people are looking to for guidance. Which is stupid because she couldn't even lead a fly to horse sh..."

"Johanna!" Finnick scolded as she walked up beside him and stared down at the street below. "What's with you? You haven't been yourself ever since you got here. Do you have a problem with Everdeen?" he asked, poking her in the rib with his elbow, amused by the idea of Johanna being jealous of the little girl.

"No, it's not that." she replied, "It's just that. Finnick, even if she doesn't love the kid, I can tell they are friends. Her and that Peter guy,"

"Peeta." Finnick corrected.

"Whatever. It's just that, at least she has someone. You don't know if you will ever see the people you love again, and I have no one left to love, but she has him." Johanna says. Finnick was speechless to see this side of Johanna. Usually she is so composed and not as open or heartfelt, most of the time she was just blunt and rude but that is what made her Johanna Mason. This soft side of her was new to Finnick and he was glad she was sharing it with him.

"You know I love you Jo." Finnick said as he lifted his arm and put it around her shoulder. "But what does this all have to do with Katniss and the rebellion?"

"That's just it." Johanna continued. "They see that she is someone that is loved. She is seen as someone who does love, she has something worth fighting for in the eyes of the Districts and that's what makes her so dangerous. Her cause, her reason to fight, it fuels the Districts. They want to fight with her."

Finnick looked down and pondered the information Johanna had just given him. "But what are the people going to do when she dies in the arena? Make her a martyr? Would they just loose their drive? That's Snows plan isn't it. To make her die in the arena to try and squash the Districts 'symbol' so that the rebellions wont continue." he stated. He knew when the words left his lips that he was right.

But that meant one thing to Finnick. Katniss Everdeen cannot die in the arena. He had to protect her if he wanted this rebellion to work. He thought back to the letter Plutarch had sent him days ago about the rebellion plans. How they outlined what was going on and, at the time, he could only think of Annie. How, if they succeeded, he could give her a better life than the one they had.

"She can't die then." Finnick spoke aloud.

"Neither can the boy." A male voice said from behind them. Finnick and Johanna spun around to see Haymitch Abernathy standing at the top of the stairs leading from the building and looking at them with a serious, sober expression.

"Haymitch," Johanna greeted, "how nice of you to join us. What were you saying about Peter?"

"Peeta," Haymitch corrected, "he can't die either."

"And why is that?" Finnick asked in confusion.

"She won't go on without him." Haymitch replied and at that Johanna broke out into a hysterical fit of laughter.

Once she had calmed down enough she asked, "What? So you expect me to believe that this girl is in love with that boy? You have got to be kidding me. Best joke you have ever told me Haymitch." She scoffed.

"You haven't been around them as long as I have girl. They may not look it, heck I didnt even believe it myself at first, but that girl really is in love with him. She may not know it yet, but she is." Haymitch replied, aggravated.

"So you think she needs this boy?" Finnick asked as paced on the roof, contemplating his plan of action for the upcoming games.

"No doubt about it. I am here to ask you two to try your best and keep them safe. Neither one of them knows everyone of the victors like we all do. They are new to the pool, they need allies. I want them to be you." Haymitch said.

"So you want us to risk our lives to save these two kids. What do we get out of this? IF we get out of this alive that is." Johanna asks, always trying to see what the best options for herself are.

"A better world. That's all I can offer but that is a pretty damn good reason to protect these kids. I assume you both got your briefing letters from Plutarch?" Haymitch asked as he looked at both of them waiting for an answer. Finnick just nodded, as he rethought about what was exactly in the letter. Then he remembered, it was an escaped plan, the last paragraph of the letter was about how they were going to escape from the arena.

"So you should both know that we will get you guys out of there as soon as we can but you have to keep those kids safe. BOTH of them. Johanna, I need you on board with this. You are a damn good fighter and a hell of a tribute if I ever did see one, help us." Haymitch pleaded. Knowing Johanna would never back down from a challenge, the accepted.

"Finnick?" Haymitch said, turning to look at him. "I know you have got a lot going on right now, but I need you on board with this. Think of the better life you could give yourself." and Annie goes unspoken. Haymitch knew how much she meant to Finnick, but he really didn't want to bring her up in case it angered or bothered Finnick.

"Fine." Finnick agreed. "But on one condition. She has to listen to me. Every word I say; if I say jump, she says how high, that kind of thing, or else this will never work." Finnick says getting serious. He new that, if this went the way he wanted it to, he and Annie would be reunited in the safety of District 13 and then they could take a breathe; most importantly, he could see her again.

"Deal. I'll talk to them about what to expect and for now I want you both to play nice with them in training. Befriend them, peeta may be a little bit, scratch that, a lot easier to talk to. Finnick, you get to know Katniss, she needs to be able to trust you before she will follow you." Haymitch said. They all turned and made there way toward the door.

"Anything else Commander Haymitch?" Finnick asked as he stood stuff and tall like a soldier.

"No. Just make sure you bring them home. Otherwise, there might not be a home to go home to." Haymitch said somberly.

"Yes sir." Finnick said, as he saluted Haymitch and marched through the door.

"Dumb ass." He heard Haymitch mumble as he walked down the stairs. Arriving at the bottom, Haymitch turned to them and offered them one last word of advice. "And to both of you, stay alive." he then turned and made his way back into the District 12 sweet, mumbling something about needing a drink.

Finnick and Johanna walked in silence the whole way back to the elevators. Johanna pressed the button and the doors opened a moment latter. Since they were on the top floor, Johanna got off first. When the elevator opened at her stop she turned to Finnick and said one last thing, "We are reckless idiots. At least I know I'm not alone." and the doors closed.

Finnick made his way back to his room when he arrived at the sweet. Seeing that Mags was still asleep, he decided to follow her example. He made his way back to his room and jumped right into the bed, not bothering to change since he was already so comfortable. For the first time since he arrived in the Capitol, he got a good nights sleep; dreaming about a new life he may be able to make with Annie if he succeeded in keeping Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark alive. IF.

* * *

**thanks for reading. i know, it was kind of boring and not as funny but it had to have a serious tone to it.**

**Next chapter, spoiler, is back in district four with our favorite mad girl, wonder who that could be:)**

**Review!**

**stay beautiful,**

**-LM**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! happy Saturday everyone! School vacation is officially underway and i am so excited! **

**So here is chapter 8 and we finally get to read a version of Plutarch's letter! how exciting. Anyways, her it is and I hope you enjoy it greatly:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Gamer trilogy, nor its wonderful charecters, that privelage goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**Fact you would never know about me: my favorite food is the pickle**

* * *

Chapter 7: Plutarch's letter

Branci woke with a start to a piercing scream. Immediately he was off the couch and up the stairs into Annie and Finnick's bedroom. Arriving, he sees Annie thrashing around in the bed, covered in sweat, and screaming a high pitched wail as if someone was being murdered; in this case, knowing Annie and her dreams, someone probably was.

Branci walked over to the side of the bed she was closest to and put his hand on her arm to shake her awake. Her eyes shot open and she jumped at the touch and squirmed away, not knowing where she was, weather she was in the dream, or back at home.

"Annie," Branci soothed, " it's me. It's Branci, your safe now. It was just a bad dream." he tried to tell her, but he knew she wouldn't hear, she was to lost inside her own head. The only time she took notice of anyone else was when Finnick was around, he was the only one who could get through to her.

"I'm gonna get you breakfast now okay?" Branci tried, ever since he had been here she hasn't said one word to him. The only noises she makes are her screams from the nightmares and the mumbling she does when she sees someone who isn't actually there.

Annie shifted in the bed so that her knees were pulled up to her chest and her hands were over her ears, eyes closed tight. From the last few days, he learned that this means he should probably leave her alone, this is when she is trying to get herself back together, piece together what is going on. He leaves down the stairs and goes into the kitchen to make her breakfast.

Annie remained in this position for a good five minutes before she moved the slightest. First she lifted her head up to see where the strange man was that always happened to be here when her nightmares were worst. Then she smelled the toast and eggs and knew he must be making breakfast. Confused on why this stranger was being so nice, she thought she would ask him. But every time she tried, no words came out of her mouth. She was very frustrated by this. Her body was no longer working with her mind. It was its own power, and it scared her.

Annie broke when she watched Finnick leave that day. She watched her rock sail off and she had no way of controlling it. She hadn't spoken another word since that day when he left, since she had said her last I love you to his face. Annie was now broken.

Branci appeared at the door a moment later carrying a tray with a small white envelope on it. He placed the whole thing on the bed and turned to leave when a thought occurred to him. What if she cant read?

"Annie." he said, calling her attention. She looked at him with her green eyes, and he knew she was there. When she wasn't, her eyes were glossed over, like she was in a trance, that was not the case at the moment. "Do you want me to read the letter to you?" he asked.

Annie looked at him puzzled and then looked at the tray of food for the first time, seeing the letter. She looked at him and shook her head no, then she tried to open her mouth to thank him, but no words came out, it was more like a gurgle and it sounded strange. Branci just smiled and nodded, making him way out of the room.

Annie reached over and picked up that envelope in her hands, feeling the soft paper between her fingers. She then opened it and pulled out the letter. It read:

_Dear former victor,_

_My name is Plutarch Heavensbee and I am this years game maker. If you are receiving this message you are apart of the very few that know about the rebellion that will commence in a little less than a month. I have sent you this letter for informational purposes. In about a month, the 75__th__ Annual Hunger Games will be under way and probably a good way into them. In the games will be allies Beetee, Wiress, Johanna, and Finnick along with Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. It is imperative that we keep the last two alive. They are the rebellion. _

_During the course of the games Finnick and Beetee will devise a means of escape through a wire I will supply in the Cornucopia. The allies on the outside, Haymitch and Marcus, will send them a supply of bread that will tell Beetee and Finnick when they will break out. It is crucial that they escape at the right time, otherwise the hovercraft that will be supplied by district 13 will not be able to get all the remaining victors out of the arena this time. _

Annie stopped reading at that. She came to a revaluation that she had never thought possible. She was going to see her Finnick again. He was coming back to her and she was going to be able to be with him. He wasn't leaving her forever after all. She looked down and re-read the part of the letter she had already read and her heart leaped every time that she read Finnick's name. Then she read on.

_To the victors who have not been reaped. This version of the letter has been sent to you. You will be taken by a hovercraft the night before the break out to the facility of District 13. it is underground and there is no need to take any personal belongings unless you wish to. Everything will be supplied for you there. You must be ready by the time we arrive because we only have so long to get you all out and move onto the next District. _

_You will be notified on the exact date and time that you will be leaving as soon as we have the information. I will be in touch._

_Plutarch. _

Annie sat there on hers and Finnicks bed for a long time. Flashes of Finnicks face coming into her mind. Questions such as, what if he dies before the breakout? What if he is late and the hovercraft leaves without him? What if she is late and the hovercraft leaves without her? Images of her nightmare that she had that night that the stranger had waken her from flooded her brain and all she could see was blood. She was swimming in it. Finnick, his head being chopped off her body and she was now covered in his blood.

Then the image changed. She was standing on the shore with his hand in her and he was smiling a brilliant smile. And this elated her, she wanted to see him again and was now determined to. She set down the letter next to her and unwrapped her arms from her legs. She sat up straight and grabbed the silver tray of food sitting in front of her. Slowly, she ate her breakfast.

Ten minutes later, Branci entered the room to check on her. He had read his letter also and knew what was going on. When he had seen that she had eaten all of her food and stood in the middle of the room dressed in real cloths and her hair not matted, he was shocked. He saw a burning glint of passion in her eyes, a set determination that he had not seen before. She was going to get her Finnick back.

She timidly walked closer to him and looked him straight in the eye. Studying his face for some kind of malice, she could find none. He just stood there, not knowing what to do. Then, Annie stood up tall, or as tall as she could be for her only being five foot two, and did something she didn't even know she could do without Finnick.

Branci stared at her wide eyed, trying tot guess what she was going to do. He didn't know if she would laugh like she often did at nothing at all, or scream at something only she could see, but what she did do, was not expected at all.

"Thank you." she said.

* * *

**Yay! Annie is kind of back and i will make sure to have some more chapters with her in it. **

**Next chapter, back to the capitol we go! Hurray, more Finnick time! **

**Review please! it means the world to me:) next chapter will be up on Wednesday and it is a long one:)**

**Stay Beautiful,**

**-LM**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my readers! How are you? Good? Good!**

**I am so very, very, very sorry that i have not updated in a while! no excuse. i just didn't do it and that is that. I will get better I promise!**

**So here is the next chapter, and there is a twist that I kind of wanted to take that I hope you like. Anyways, read and enjoy and I am deeply sorry that I have not updated lately; but the good news is that I already have the next few chapters written so they will be up on time:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games! That lovely privileged goes to Susan Collins.**

**Random Fact you may not know about me: I am a citizen of Italia.**

* * *

Chapter 9: training

"Finnick!" Laurina said as she wrapped on the door. "You better get up! It's going to be a fun day!" she chirped. Finnick just rolled over in his bed and buried his face under the pillow until he heard the click of her over sized heels as she walked away. But the sound never came.

"Finnick?" she said again. "Finnick Odair if you are not up in the next five minutes I am getting Mags to come and drag you out of there herself! It is extremely rude to miss your first day of training!"

With that, Finnick groaned and moved onto his back and wiped his face with his hands. "I am coming Laurina, be out in ten minutes. I promise." He said. With that he heard a satisfying "hmph" from his overly happy mentor and the sound of her shoes as she walked swiftly away.

Lazily, Finnick grunted and climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, the whole time rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He has not been able to get a good nights sleep ever since he had left District 4. All he dreamed about was Annie and the many different ways she would have died if she was going into the arena instead of him. The mere thought of her going back in there sent a chill down his spine and his pulse would quicken. He couldn't bare the thought of her being scratched by a kitten, let alone being in an arena full of killing machines.

Once in the bathroom, Finnick went over to the sink. Looking in the mirror, he could see just how much his lack of sleep was wearing on his face. He could see it in his own eyes, to anyone else he would have looked flawless, but to him he only saw pain looking back at him through the eyes in the mirror. He sighed and shook his head, stepping away. He took his time in the shower. He was fully prepared to take every second of the ten minutes that he had to get ready.

After showering, he got dressed in a tight black t-shirt and a pair of black shorts and went out into the dinning area. On arrival, he could see that everyone was waiting for him to start eating; that is, everyone but Mags. She had already started to dig in ten minutes before Finnick was even been called out of his bed. She was now on her second plate and half way through it. For such a small woman, she sure did eat a lot.

"Glad to see you up and ready." Laurina said as she sat down in her chair.

"Good morning to you too, Laurina." He replied as he piled his plate with food. He knew as well as anyone that it was essential to be well fed before the Games. And now that he had to protect two teenagers along with himself and Mags, he felt that he needed all the strength he could get.

"Hurry up and eat boy," Mags mumbled, "I wanna get this done and over with so I can take a nap."

"Yes ma'am." He said with a grin and started to devour his food.

"Finnick!" Laurina scolded, "How terribly rude. You should not rush a meal. Wipe your face and slow down before you choke or something."

"Sorry," Finnick said as he looked up and grinned at her with a mouth full of food, "But I want to be there early. Besides it takes Mags ten minutes to get to the elevator, we will have to leave now if we ever want to make it there in time."

Mags turned and waked him in the arm with the back of her hand and glared at him.

"Sorry Mags," he said, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." she said and stood up from the table. "Lets go."

"What did you say dear?" Laurina asked Mags. Mags just looked at Finnick for help.

"She said 'lets go' to me. She wants to leave and who am I to keep a lady waiting?" He said. Finnick then stood and took Mag's arm and led her to the elevator. "Shall we?" he said as he swallowed the last bight of an apple turnover that he had in his hand. The doors to the elevator slid open and they stepped on.

"We shall." Mags replied, and they both rode down to the training room together; a room in which they both had thought they would never have to return to.

Upon arrival they found that they were only about five minutes late. But it was as if everyone forgot to get up that morning because only a few people were there. Finnick looked at Mags with a confused expression but she just looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders. Looking back out at the floor, they both made there way to separate stations. On her way past Finnick, Mags mumbled under her breath "could have slept in."

Finnick just walked around greeting people, making his way over to his target- the knot tying station; more specifically the girl that who was trying to complete a particularly complicated knot. It didn't take him long to make it there because of the limited amount of people that had decided to show up. When he was right behind Katniss, he put his index finger to his lip and told the instructor not to hint to his current location; with that, he bent over and wrapped his arms around the girl in front of him and finished her knot.

It was a noose that she was trying to make and it happened to be one of the very many knots Finnick could make in his sleep. As soon as his chest had touched her back he could feel her muscles tense , but they retracted when she found out it was him.

"A little jumpy now aren't we Ms. Everdeen?" Finnick said as a grin crept onto his face.

"Not at all." Katniss replied coolly as she stood to walk away. Finnick reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Leaving so soon?" he said. "I was thinking we could spend some quality time together. Get to know each other a little."

"I know that Haymitch asked you to protect me and Peeta. You can tell him and anyone else he dragged into this that I can take care of myself." She replied coldly.

"What did you just say?" he said in shock. How did she know about the plan? Did Haymitch tell her? All Finnick knew for sure was that she was not suppose to know.

"Yes I did just say that I know about the plan. But I don't need your help, and neither does Peeta." She replied and yanked her arm out of his grip.

"Listen." Finnick said, calling her attention back to him. "I don't know how you found about this, but you do need me."

"And why is that?" she growled. "I am a victor too, Finnick. Peeta and I made our way out of the last games together and we can do it again. We don't need you or anyone else out there."

"Out there?" Finnick retorted. "Out there is an arena full of people trying to kill you. Adults. Your not fighting kids anymore, Katniss. These people, most of them want to get home just as badly as you do, and they will do anything to achieve that goal. You need me."

With that, Katniss turned and stormed off toward Beetee and Wiress. Finnick sighed in frustration and went to find Mags. He found her at the archery station. She was being taught how to hold a bow right when he walked over.

"Mags." he greeted her as picked up a bow and a sheath of arrows of his own.

"Have you been playing nice?" She asked him.

"Of course!" he exclaimed.

Mags just shook her head and picked up an arrow. She strung her bow and shot it at the target, missing the bulls-eye by three inches. For the rest of the day, they stood at the archery station shooting off arrows, neither of them actually hitting the bulls-eye. That is what Finnick loved about Mags, she wasn't one for conversation; she was perfectly content with just sitting quietly with someone and keeping them company. Later on Finnick and Mags walk over and Finnick teaches her how to wield a trident. The whole gym seems to quiet down and look off toward the archery station that they had just left. Mags nudged Finnick and gestured for him to look.

When he turned, he saw none other then the one and only Katniss Everdeen. She was flawlessly taking out a bunch of fake birds that were being thrown into the air for her to shoot, her last round had a total of five birds in the air, and without hesitation she strung her bow and shot each and every one of the out of the air, all of them hitting the floor with and audible thud.

She sighed and turned to see that mostly everyone in the gym, including the instructors, were staring at her. Some in aw, some amused, others downright pissed. Suddenly, Atala broke the silence by dismissing everyone to lunch.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Finnick and Mags split up again, she went over to the edible foods station and he went and talked to a very oily woman across the room.

"Will there ever be a day where I don't see you naked at least once?" He asked when he reached her. Johanna had stripped and greased herself up for a wrestling match and the instructor looked absolutely petrified of her.

"Admit it," she teased, "you love the view." She started to turn slowly, showing off every angle of herself.

Finnick just scoffed at her comment and picked up her clothes; she took them with a pout and started redressing herself.

"So what do you think about brainless over there. I was talking to lover boy earlier and he seems decent enough." Johanna asked as she pulled on her blouse.

"She knows about the plan." Finnick whispered. The were standing over at the wrestling station and Brutus was eying them suspiciously.

"How?" Johanna asked a little to loudly. The instructor just looked at them in confusion but let it slide and went to teach Brutus how to break a choke hold. Finnick grabbed the now clothed Johanna by the arm and led her toward the painting station where the morphlings were painting each others faces.

"I don't know, but we have to get her to trust us. Let her see that we want to help." Finnick whispered.

"What did she say to you?" She asked, picking up a paint brush and inspecting it.

"That she and Peeta don't need our help." He replied, taking the paint brush from her hands and dipping it in the blue paint.

Johanna scoffed at the reply. "She thinks she is going to get out of that arena with lover boy over there without our help? Shes dumber than I thought."

"All I am saying is play nice. Please, I hate to admit it but we need her." Finnick said. Johanna looked at him in annoyance but nodded her head in agreement. Just then Atala announced that training for the day was over and that the victors could return to their suites.

Johanna turned to Finnick and they both just nodded a farewell, going their separate ways. Finnick met Mags at the elevator. When he came into her view she gave him an annoyed glare.

"What's wrong with you?" Finnick asked, moderately amused by his former mentors expression.

"I could have taken four naps by now." she said. Finnick couldn't contain his own laughter at her comment. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder just as the elevator door opened for them to enter.

"Come on Mags," he chuckled, "lets get you to bed." With that, they made there way four floors up there rooms; both going to there rooms for some rest before the next day of training.

Finnick lay in bed looking up at the ceiling, thinking about the one thing that has been bothering him all day. How did Katniss Everdeen know about there plan?

* * *

**Now was that interesting. I always thought that Katniss should have known that there was a plan in place the whole time to protect them. I thought this was how it would have happened if she had found out before hand.**

**The next chapter will be up on Wednesday and the first chapter of my new story "Baby Bliss" will be up on Monday. If you haven't already, check it out!**

**Stay beautiful,**

**-LM**


	10. Chapter 10

Hy guys,

**This story has been suspended due to a serious case of writers block. I am more focused on my other story than this one right now. I will continue it in about a month. So sorry!**

**So sorry for all of you expecting an update but I am just not able to continue this stRoy right now. BABY BLISS will continue to be updated on its regular bases but I just a, so blocked on is sTory. Sorry!**

**So sorry and I still love you all!**

**Stay beautiful,**

**-LM**


End file.
